He Had It Coming
by justinebenard
Summary: One -shot. This is an Ezria one-shot. After Aria tells Ezra to move on, she starts dating another guy and is stuck in a very bad situation. Will Ezra be able to help her?


**Hey guys. This is my first once-shot. Please tell me if you like it, I might write others. This is what I do to kill time when Ezria doesn't kill me first. **

**Please Review.**

For two weeks now, Aria has been trying to cover all the bruises on her arms and her stomach. She wore her entire collection of long-sleeves that she had in her closet. She has been pretending that she is sick and that's why she's always cold. But in fact, she is just waiting for those injuries to heal. Injuries that went from physical to both physical and psychological. She never thought that she would have experienced a more messed up relationship than the one she had with Ezra Fitz.

She met Jake at her first karate lesson approximately two months ago. It was two weeks after she broke up with Ezra. She wanted to find a new hobby that would change her mind about all the things that were going on in her life and be effective. She chose karate because it was one activity that could help her protecting herself from A and also a place where she could vent and escape from her problems. Jake was sweet, a good listener and handsome. They started seeing each other outside karate; they had coffee that led to their first kiss. She thought for a second that she could finally find a safe place different than 3B, but that wasn't the case. They had been dating for a month where one night at the studio, Jake seemed different. He confronts her because she was fifteen minutes late at their date which wasn't a big deal at all. They started a combat because they always did that for fun and to practice. That night, Jake wasn't all friendly. He started doing tricks and movements beyond Aria's basic knowledge. She asked him to slow down and stop being fighting so fast but he kept going and he was more and more aggressive until he kicked Aria in the stomach and she fell on the mat unable to breathe. He apologized and helped her, telling her that she wasn't in good shape that day.

After the incident, she forgave him but it didn't take long until he started again. Yesterday, she couldn't meet him after school because she had to do a project with Spencer and she cancelled last minute and he got really jealous. She came home from Spencer's house and was surprised to see Jake standing on her porch. He apologized for his jealousy crisis blaming Aria that she spends too much time with her friends. She told him she was tired and needed to rest but for real, she was scared of what he might do to her. Before she reached her door, Jake grabbed her arms and squeezed it tightly. ''You make me angry Aria, I thought you loved me. '' he said. 'Let go of me its hurt'' she replied kind of panicking. She already had other bruises on her arms. She managed to let go of him and ran into her house. She closed the door and started to sob uncontrollably. She took her cellphone went in her contact list and scrolled until she found the name Ezra Fitz. She felt so worthless, lame and ashamed that she didn't have the courage to call him.

It's last period on Monday and Aria is sitting one row over from the window waiting for her English class. She looks miserable, at least that what she feels because nobody not even her closest friends or her mother asked her if something was wrong. If Jake tries to call her again she would leave the class and escape town for the day. The thing is, she didn't want to be alone because it meant that she would have those bad thoughts anchored in her head all day. She wanted to leave so badly until this second when she sees Ezra Fitz stepping in the class. They both immediately stare at each other. There is always this feeling, a little bit of nostalgia, a little bit of pain when they see each other. All of the sudden, Ezra's facial expression changes. He knows something is not right. Ezra is the only person on 7 billion that could ever notice that something's wrong with Aria. Even if there were only minimal signs, he knew. It's like he could read her, he understands her in the deepest way possible. Aria quickly deflects her look towards her book but with a feeling of satisfaction. She knows she isn't alone, she never was. Even though she isn't interacting with Ezra anymore, she feels like he is still there for her and will protect her. She can still feel his presence even if they are in opposite directions, far away from B26.

The bell rings, English classes always go by so quickly, at least for Aria. Before she could reach the door, she hears the most comfortable voice calling her ''Aria, can I see your for a minute'' says Ezra Fitz from his desk. She walks towards his desk, without saying a word, he adds ''Is everything okay?'' she stays silent for a second ''Yes, why would you think that'' ''Aria, you can talk to me. I can feel it when you are upset and now I feel it and I don't like it at all. Talk to me... please. '' Her eyes start filling up. As much as she is good hiding her emotions, it is too much for her. She buries her face in his chest and pours all her emotions. He embraces her and rubs her upper back and tells her '' Ssh, it's okay, I am here, there's nothing to worry about.'' He gathers her to his chest until he hears a little scream coming from her mouth, like if he was hurting her. He quickly separates her body from her. ''I am sorry. Did I hurt you?'' He says. ''You're not the one who's hurting me.'' Confused, Ezra looks her as she pulls up her sleeves exposing him to all the pain that Jake inflicted her. The look on Ezra's face changes in the most terrifying and angry way, an emotion that she has never seen on him before. ''Give me this bastard's address, NOW'' he screamed. ''Ezra what are you going to do'' she said, He didn't reply. ''Give me his address, now.'' He repeated. ''Same studio as Malcolm's karate classes'' she replies hesitantly. Ezra takes his car keys from his bags and quickly leaves the classroom. Aria runs to joined him. She finally sees him in the parking lot. ''I am coming with you, please don't do anything stupid'' Ezra doesn't say anything. She sits in the backseat. There's a too big tension in the car that she doesn't have time to think about every moments she spent in that car. Big turning points of their relationships happened there, a car that she never thought she would be sitting in again. But here they are Aria and Ezra, on their way to confront the guy she replaced him with, the guy who succeed on hurting her in a way that Ezra would never have been able to.

Aria and Ezra didn't say a word to each other during the ride. When they arrive at the studio, Ezra says loudly ''you stay in the car, let me deal with this.'' He opens the car door when he sees Jake going out of the studio, in the direction of the parking lot. Ezra with firm steps approaches Jake. ''Can I help you with something?'' Jake tells him. Ezra disgusted and on an impulse punches Jake in the face. Jake surprised looks at him but don't have time to say a word and Ezra adds ''this is for her.'' and points towards Aria who is standing up next to Ezra's car. ''Aria what did you tell him? What are you doing here?'' Jake says. ''You approach her one more time or try to call her and I will destroy your pretty face.'' Ezra replies angrily. ''Who are you to talk to me this way. This is between me and my girlfriend'' Jake spits in Ezra's face. ''DON'T TOUCH HIM.'' Aria screams when Jake wants to make a move on Ezra. They both turn their heard in her direction. ''Come on Ezra, we are leaving. I can't spend another second next to this bastard.'' Jake says nothing and watches Ezra leave. Right before Ezra enters his car, Jake throws a rock on his car window. Ezra starts his car and gets the hell out of the place before Jake causes more damages. Ezra notices that Aria's thigh is injured, she has glasses on it. She reassures him that she is going to be fine but Ezra worries too much and tells her that he's going to take her to the apartment to treat her cuts.

She remembers sitting on that counter. She remembers how it felt. The touch of his hands on her thigh trying to clean her cuts gives her chills and he knows it. Last time she was in his apartment, she was all his and Ezra was all hers. She wishes he would touch her in the most private places, on the most sensitive places on her body because in that moment, she wanted to feel that again. She remembers how powerful it was when they made love, how he took her to a new place, a paradise full of exquisite delights. For a second, it was like Ezra was able to read her mind. They shyly look at each other and Aria whispers ''Take me to that place again''. Ezra stands up from his chair and looks at Aria in the eyes ''I will never stop loving you'' and he kisses her evading themselves into their good old paradise.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Any ideas for another one-shot?**


End file.
